Wish Upon A Shooting Star
by gooseberrie
Summary: 'Hermione... make a wish.' Ron/Hermione. For a challenge at HPFC.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or the below lyrics (in italics), which are from 'Please Don't Leave Me' by P!nk.

A/N: This was written for **psycho-pink-faerie's **'A-Z Lyrics Competition', where I was given the song, and had to go from there. Hope you like it!

_Please, please, don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, please, don't leave me._

* * *

'Why is your family so _fucking _big anyway? Didn't your parents ever hear about that little thing called birth control?'

I knew as soon as the words were out of my mouth that I had gone too far. Never before, in any of our numerous fights, had we progressed to insulting each other's families. However, I was so furious at him that I didn't even seem to care anymore.

As I stormed out of the room, I caught the look of total and utter shock on his face, but I pushed the nagging feeling of guilt inside me away, replacing it with blind anger. It was a lot easier to be angry than to accept that I had ruined everything.

I pushed open the door to our room, collapsing onto bed, suddenly feeling very empty. The burning rage that had existed inside me a few seconds before had disappeared, as it always did, leaving me with nothing but a sore throat from the screaming and a sore heart from the terrible things that we had said.

I turned slightly, to find my nose buried in one of his shirts, that he had left lying around. I inhaled the familiar smell, and I wondered how on earth it had gone so very wrong.

* * *

'_Hermione?'_

_His arm was around me, as we lay in the grass and gazed at the starry sky. The warm summer air seemed to wrap itself around us, engulfing us in a blanket of sweet, flowery smells and heat. I turned to look at him, and as our eyes met, I smiled._

'_Yes, Ron?'_

'_I love you.'_

_His freckled face was unusually serious, and I wanted to ask him why on earth it had taken him that long to figure it out. Instead, I kissed his nose._

'_I know, Ron. I love you too.'_

_We lay there in silence, watching as the moon slid out from behind a cloud and bathed us in silvery light. I closed my eyes and tried to take a snapshot of this moment, to keep locked in my memory forever. It was so perfect, and I'd never felt anything like it before._

'_Hermione... make a wish.'_

_I looked at him curiously, and he guided my face so that I was looking straight at a shooting star, soaring across the sky. I breathed in deeply, focusing completely on my wish._

'_What did you wish for?' _

_His inquisitive voice brought me out of my reverie. _

'_I can't tell you, love. It won't come true if I do!'_

'_Come on, Hermione. You can tell me!' _

_I just looked at him, signalling my refusal. He seemed to realise he wasn't going to get it out of me, as he sighed and returned to staring at the sky._

_I never did tell him what I had wished for: that we could stay like we were that night, in love and happy and watching life pass us by._

* * *

The old shirt was tugged roughly out from under my face, and I opened my eyes instantly. He was standing over the bed, and sitting there next to me – a suitcase. Half of his clothes were in it already, and I watched, open-mouthed, as he strode over to the wardrobe and began grabbing things.

Of course, both of us had threatened to leave, probably hundreds of times. But never had either of us actually acted, actually done anything about it. I wasn't sure what exactly it was that kept us both there, but it was as though some odd, magical force pulled us together, stopping us from going anywhere. It seemed as though Ron had broken it, though.

'N-no... Ron. No. You c-can't go. You can't!'

He looked at me coldly, and when he spoke, his voice was emotionless.

'Actually, I can, Hermione. I don't even know why I haven't already! Why the hell are we still doing this? I can't deal with it anymore. I'm leaving.'

He closed the lid of the suitcase with a snap, and it was like he was closing the lid on our relationship, too. It finally seemed to sink in, that this man who had been in my life since I was eleven years old was going. He was going to leave, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

He yanked open the door, his blue eyes dark and murderous, and I heard him taking the stairs two at a time. I followed him out of the room, feeling as though I was living in a nightmare, and if I just wished hard enough, I would be able to escape from it.

He was standing there, near the front door, rocking backwards and forwards, as though he couldn't quite bring himself to open the door. His eyes were circled with purple from the lack of sleep, and they seemed to have lost their old sparkle. I tentatively put my hand on his wrist, and he didn't pull away.

'Ron... please. Please don't leave me.' I whispered. I sensed him tensing under my touch, and I didn't dare look at him.

He suddenly wrenched his arm away from me, and took two of his ridiculously large steps towards the door. I watched silently, as he walked down the path and Disapparated at the gate, as the love of my life disappeared from my life.

* * *

I'm not against Ron/Hermione. At all. In fact, I love it. But this idea just worked so perfectly with the song... I'm thinking of doing another chapter - review and tell me what you think? Thanks for reading! x


End file.
